Love Is More Than This
by Katia11
Summary: What happens when you hide the truth...nothing good let me tell you that...(NC...later..JC..maby..;))this fic is now finished!
1. Default Chapter

** Love Is More Than This**

I can see his long chocolate brown hair, playing around his piercing blue eyes, they read my soul as bright pink, purple, yellow and orange lights seem to play around him.. He looks..so...handsome...a white button up shirt with a white tee underneath. His hand grabs mine. He pulls my head into his shoulder, he smells so good. I wrap my arms around him pulling him into a hug. His lips touch my ear playfully as he whispers,

" I love you Cindy," I look up into his eyes.. He means it..I can see only love in his eyes. I smile at him.

" I love you to James," I whisper softly. He places one melting finger under my chin..he pulls my lips up towards his.. I am inches..seconds...away.....just as our lips are about to touch.......

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

I roll over and hit my alarm clock..honestly you would think I would be allowed to just dream about kissing Jimmy. I angrily shove the blankets off of me and get up to go take a shower...so much for even dreaming.. I sigh heavily..

I get dressed and hurry down the stairs. My mom awaits me...

" You look great hon!! Have fun!!" she waves goodbye. I just smile..ya sure if I looked that good Jimmy would've noticed me by now. I just roll my eyes and hug her goodbye..I fidget nervously as I walk by his house. I have loved Jimmy as far back as I can remember...but I have to keep this whole "hating thing" going. Its truly very hard.. Sure enough the front door opens as I walk by. He throws me a questioning look.

" Hey Spewtron," I coldly state. He just shrugs..after 6 years together you would think two sixteen year- olds could really at least pretend to get along... but we never do. He laughs gently.

" So Vortex, how's the fam doing?" he asks. He knows my family has been divided right down the middle..ever since...well my father died. Ya, he was divorced with mom..and I never saw him anyways it's been so hard with him completely gone...

" FINE," I snap at him. The slight devilish smile disappears off his face. He just shrugs. His melting blue eyes actually look at me straight in the eye.

" Sorry, I forgot," he says comfortingly. I know that he didn't forget..he just knows it hurts me.. I look down at the side walk.. I feel a drop of rain. This day is not going well....

"Ya, well screw you!!!!" I shout... I storm off immediately regretting what I just said.. I just simply try to keep going.... not looking back..if I look back he'll know I am sorry. I hear a sort of sigh thing escape from his lips. I just smile..did I hurt you neutron?? I am so glad I kept my big mouth shut for once.

I know that I don't like picking on Neutron, but I did anyways. I flipped back my long ponytail. It smelt so much like my shampoo I thought I was back in the shower. I see Libs. She signals me to sit. Surprisingly she isn't sitting by Sheen today. I smile my brightest smile at her. Trying to hide the inner tears that are screaming to come out.

" Hey Girly!" I just smile and cooly say,

"Hey ," she smiles.

"Stop obsessing over Nick already! I mean he's not worth the guilt trip," she laughs. I just smile.

" I guess," .... After all these years of being best friends...I still lie to her about the one thing I care for most..Jimmy. She thinks that I like Nick..well anyone would..I am actually going out with him.. Just cause he basically begged me to.. I 've been feeling more guilty lately. Just because of how much I love Neutron..and I have been going out with someone I don't feel the slightest inkling of feeling for..so not like me. Oh well... I mess nervously with my hair. Sure enough I see Jimmy sitting with Sheen. His blue eyes looking at him..oohhhh how I wish that just could be me. I wipe the drool emerging from the side of my mouth. Libs throws me a strange look..

"Nick isn't even on yet girly!!!" she laughs. I just shrug.

"Can I help it he's just so yummy," I joke. Only if she knew I wasn't even talking about crazy Nick. I throw Jimmy another memorizing stare.....I just want to hug him, kiss him, tell him how I truly feel. But no...I just cant.

Just then Nick walks on to the bus..

"Okay, now you can freak out," Libby smiles. My boyfriend advances slowly...

"Hey there angelbaby," his voice smoothly says. Libby moves from the seat nooooo don't leave me here. His arm slips around my shoulder.

" Do I get my first taste of your sugar today Cind's? I've been waiting for a month now," he says cooly. I just smile. He is leaning in for a kiss every kid on the bus is watching including Jim... I pull as far away as I can get without being to obvious..

"Not now," I whisper in his ear.. But just to be sure he gets the picture for later I grab his cheek and place a warm kiss on his cheek. Neutron has turned around now, obviously disappointed he didn't get to see a freaking make out session.... obviously wanting to tease me about it later... Nick's smile warmly greets me..

" Fine, only if it's good," he whispers on my ear as he playfully kisses it. I just smile he can be so demented sometimes. He then kisses my shoulder, pulling my shirt down a little. I throw him a "you better knock it off fast" look. He pulls away as we arrive at the bus stop. My hands are burning with the books in my hand. I have to see Jimmy. I hurry down the aisle away from Nick. Who tries following, but doesn't succeed. I just laugh, Jimmy is at his locker.. I walk by pushing him a bit into his locker, he spins around with a determined look on his face. I open up my locker, two down from his. I look into his blue eyes. He sure has changed. I mean his hair is even different. Just like in my dream it is long his bangs playing around his piercing blue eyes..I look at his ensemble..how creepy..he is wearing what I saw in my dream. His blue eyes melt every inch of my bone...I just sit here holding eye contact with him..he gently smiles at me....I am losing my mind here.....I almost am going to walk towards him when I feel a push......Nick has me pinned up against a locker. Jimmy's smile fades. I just playfully mess with his hair. He grabs my face...he better not..to late..he pulls me into a passionate kiss..his tongue plays on my lips seeking entrance..no way nick...not now..his hands streak my back..NO!! I pull away. He sits there dazed.

" What the?" I look at him.. Jimmy stands near by I have to make up a pretty good dang lie...

" I'm waiting for Friday night," I giggle. Friday night was our one month anniversary. A playful smile escapes his lips. Jimmy makes a sick look and walks off. Ya, that's right..does Jimmy seem jealous?? Nah, he has that stupid alien girlfriend of his, and of course Betty whose been after him for days...weeks!!!YEARS...I get defensive as she walks up to him.. They aren't going out yet, but Libs says soon. I see Betty place a quick kiss on his cheek. Nick doesn't see me staring.... so just to make me feel better I throw Nick up against a wall and press my lips firmly against his.. My tongue immediately gaining access...Tongues colliding..I groan to make it look good..it actual isn't that good..how can it be when you are thinking about, and loving someone other than the person your kissing. I pull away. He smiles.

" I thought," I interrupt him..

"That's just a taste Mister.." I respond feistily and plant another quick kiss on his lips. The whole school sits amazed that I finally kissed nick..and so passionately..some people later told me they thought I was gonna try to have sex with him right in the school. I just shrug them off.. Jimmy is all that matters..just then I walk home..all alone... Trying not to think of what could take place on Friday night...

Haha!! That's all for now!! Why don't you tell me what you think and I will keep going if ya like it!!! all my love, kTe(prlLoverk)


	2. chp2

Ch..2

I don't own Jimmy Neutron..LOL k??

Since no one replied I am going to keep going anywyz ...:( :( k ..here it goes!!!

It is of course the Nights that I hate. It leaves me alone with my thoughts. Well, I love night..just not after school. I sigh heavily as I walk through the front door. I am in shock!! It's my grandma. The one I haven't seen in ten whole years. She walks up to me..

"Why Cindy deary, you haven't changed one little tiny bit since I last saw ya!" her granny voice cooed. I just hug her and head upstairs. Oh please Libby call, I'm sure they will be talking about dad. Which I don't really want to be around for. I fiddle nervously with the cord on my upstairs phone.. SCREW IT..I dial Libby's number I don't honestly care if she's out with Sheen or not. The phone rings Libs picks up.

"Hey girl," her voice says. I just say hey and ask if I can leave this death trap, for the night. She says that she is going on a "date" with sheen tonight.. But I honestly don't care, I will go if I have to..she says fine. I pack up my stuff and hurry out of that house. Even though my mom tries to stop me I just keep going..

I arrive at Libby's house and she tells me that she has to leave at six. Meanwhile we can chat it up.

" So what are you and Sheen going to do tonight?" I ask not sure I want an answer.

" Just Going to the movies," she innocently replies. I am down with that. There's nothing wrong with a good old movie..

" With Jimmy and Carl," her voice changes to see my reaction.

" Well I wanted to get out of a death trap..so it's better than my grandma crying all over the place, I am really not in the mood if you know what I mean," she shrugged.

"Ya defiantly got a point sista," she says comfortingly. I just laugh as long as I don't have to sit by him. We decide to call Nick, I had to, to cover up for not making it seem like I would have a good time without him. He laughs at how dependent I pretend to be. I play with my hair. I decide tonight isn't the right time to put it down yet. We sit and about 5:00 we finish our homework and stuff and head straight to the bathrooms, Lib's house has two. I hurry to the upstairs one with my change of close. A light green spaghetti strapped top with a knee length white skirt. I brush my hair quickly throw it back up in a loose ponytail and then I head downstairs. Libby stands there ready in a baby blue tube top and a pair of white pants.

" Wow Cind's you look great," I just shrug and smile.

" Lets go," I respond. Then we are off. Sure enough when we arrive Nick is standing in the doorway ..waiting for us. I walk over to him. He slips his arm around me. I play with my hair. Sure enough Jimmy, Sheen and Carl show up five minutes late.. I just laugh. Jimmy blushes a bright red.

" What took ya so long Neutron?" I ask laughing. He just smiles that oh so melting smile. I try not to drool.

" Betty," he responds. " I tried to get her to come, but she was busy baby-sitting," he says.

" Are you to actually going out yet Spewtron?" I ask hoping my nervousness doesn't show. " No," he says reluctantly. I just laugh.

" Sucks to be you," I reply. He just smiles and buys a small pop and a popcorn. I do the same..(Mt. Dew all the way baby!!) Nick tries to make me only get one straw. And I tell him if I get one straw I will be the only one drinking out of it. We walk into the movie I sit on the end as far away from Libs as I can. Nick is on my left, and with my luck Jimmy is on my right. The movie is really lame at first and Nick keeps trying to kiss me. But I just move closer to Jimmy. Then a really bloody, icky gross part comes and I jump I don't know..but I grabbed Jimmy's hand. I blush.

"Sorry," I whisper. Nick glares at me. I plant a kiss on his lips. I have to make this believable I guess...

" Let's get outta here Cind's baby, to my house," I shudder at the offer. Jimmy throws me an odd look. I guess.. No I wont, I have to stay here with Libs. Nick just smiles. Gets up and leaves. I am now sitting with Neutron, who just looks at me funny. I just fake a smile at him and keep watching the flick. After the movie was over I went with him. Just to walk to Lib's house wit him. For once we aren't arguing I think he can tell I just am not in the mood.

" Well Vortex this is the longest we've ever gone without fighting, I think we are well on our way to actually getting over that stupid thing, well maybe not..but it's a start right?" he laughs with that smile. I look down at the ground.

"Yea," I look back up at him. He smiles again.

" So what are you gonna do tonight?" he asks kindly. I try not to blush.

"Well I was going to go to Lib's, but since she'll probably be with Sheen, I really honestly don't know," I giggle a little bit.

"Well you could come in," he almost says inaudibly. I just smile at him.

" I'd like that Neutron," I say smiling. Maybe this night was not going to be that bad after all...I walk inside. We just fool around talking like good old friends. At which point Neutron actually does something completely unpredicted. He takes my hand. I look at him weird.

"What are you doing Spew..I mean Jimmy?" I ask. He smiles.

" Taking you to a place where I take all my friends, or enemy/friend,"he laughs. He pushes me down a long tube. Where I fall into ..HIS LAB. Jimmy took me to the most confidential place that he could have possible even thought of. He never lets girls down here. Wow, what does he want from me? I just awe and marvel the awesomeness of his lab.

"It's quite a beaut," he says. I just shake my head yes. " Why did you," I just stop just almost falling over with the craziness of the lab.

" We have more privacy down here I guess, and we're friends now, well working on it..so this was just a little push I guess," he says facing VOX. I run up behind him and do something I never thought I would do. I threw my arms around his neck and placed a warm loving kiss on his cheek.(He is so soft and cuddly) He spins around to face me with an odd look on his face.

" Sorry," I whisper inaudibly. He stands up and moves closer to me.

" What just happened there?" he asks. I just laugh.

" A kiss," I say. He moves even closer.

" I kinda liked it," he says. His lips are now extremely close to mine... I loose all my sense in his blue eyes. He leans into me...just before our lips touch..

" JIMMY!" a voice cries. Jimmy quickly pulls away. That's the second time that's happened now. He just smiles.

"Glad we didn't do something we'd regret, so you can let yourself out," he says and heads upstairs. I wouldn't have regretted it...... wait..did Jimmy almost kiss me?? He did!! JAMES ALMOST KISSED ME... I melt on the spot. VOX makes some strange noises. A curiosity fills my every inch.. I wonder what Jimmy could have been looking at. I roll around the mouse. And my mouth drops in surprise at what I see.....


	3. Not So Bad

Ch.3

Of Surprises and Truths

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!! :D :D p.s. I don't own Jimmy Neutron!

VOX makes some strange noises. A curiosity fills my every inch.. I wonder what Jimmy could have been looking at. I roll around the mouse. And my mouth drops in surprise at what I see.....

ME! It's me. A very large picture of me. It's Jimmy's email! I knew that he had one...he just has a picture of me on it... strange. I look at it. Why on earth? He couldn't possibly...I throw the picture out of my mind. I leave the lab. Trying not to think about what just happened. I walk over to Lib's house. Sheen is there I can see his black hair through the window. It is now nearly ten. I walk into the house where they are watching a movie. I plop down next to them. Lib's not even caring. So mesmerized by Sheen I could've been a ghost for all she knew. Finally the movie is over and it's nearly midnight. Sheen places a quick kiss on her cheek and leaves. When he does she sighs.

"What a wonderful night," her voice coos. I roll my eyes not thinking about anything but what had just happened at Jimmy's. She smiles at me.

"How was you're date with Nick?" she asks.

" Didn't you see him leave?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Guess not, so you sat by Jimmy all the rest of the movie?" she asks astonished. I just smile.

"Ya, it wasn't joyful either, but I went to his house afterwards since I thought you would want to be with sheen, we actually didn't fight once, maybe it's because I'm so mixed up about my dad," I say. Leaving out the details about how much I actually love neutron how close we came to kissing, how I kissed him on the cheek. How I had hugged him...how my picture had been on his screen..okay I left out a lot.. I play with my hair nervously.

" Why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out? WHAT HAPPENED!" She exclaims. I blush.

"Nothing, really, we just agreed to try and stop fighting that's all," I say. I WILL NOT tell her about the crazy stuff that happened. That's between me and Neutron.

" I will not tell you about the kiss okay!!!" I shout. Her mouth drops. CRAP...CRAP.. I just said that out loud. She begins laughing. Harder and harder till tears of laughter roll down her face..

" You and Jimmy Neutron Kissed!!!!!!!!!!" her voice cries. " I knew you to had a thing for each other!! I've known forever Cindy did you really think you could hide it?" she questions. I look at her.

" What are you talking about?"

" That you don't even like Nick, you like Jimmy, heck you may even just love him," she laughs. My mouth drops open.

" You knew?" My voice is shaking.

" Always, how much do you like him Cindy? And what happened tonight? I want all the details girly!!" she states with a large smile. This is going to be a long night.

So I finish with my confession at one in the morning. Libby's mouth is open.

"So you kissed Jimmy on the cheek, he said he liked it?" she asks I just shrug. " I never thought that Jimmy would actually get the courage to say what he actually felt, so he moved closer and almost kissed you? And you saw your picture on his screen? He SO likes you Cind," she finishes. " You have got to break up with Nick, but not before your anniversary wait, just till like Saturday then you can," she laughs. " I knew you two had a thing for each other," she says. I just smile brightly. Finally I could talk to Libby about the truth and insaneness I'd been feeling for years.

"So you think Jimmy actually likes me?" I ask not wanting to know really. Playing with my hair again. She nods her head yes wildly.

" He's liked you forever Cind if you could only see it," she laughs. "Well lets head to bed, after all it's only Monday today," she closes her eyes. I pull out my ponytail in the dark and close my eyes and dream of Jimmy.

The morning I awoke to put my hair up and get on the bus with Libs who was with Sheen. Obviously trying to get me to sit with Jimmy. But Nick got on before Jimmy today. So he sat with me. He tries to kiss me but I pull away, the rest of the day was slow. Jimmy looking so good, and our little thing that happened last night was to remain under wraps. We fought and fought to keep the look up.

" I thought," Libby says. I tell her our plan and she understands after school I go back to Libby's house I get online after my homework is done. I sign in as, IluvMe.

I sign in as, IluvMe.

I search all the people on. Sk8rboiNicK, UltrASheenD, hoping Jimmy is on.

Sk8rboiNicK says, Hey Baby!

IluvMe says, Hey Nick

I put myself on busy I really don't want to talk to him. Well Jimmy is on I ask about what I should get Nick. He says moose.. We discuss some stuff(like the kiss)which turned out neither of us "liked anyways"..and then I sign off.

Libby gets on...he still is on they talk about this guy..who loves me. Who I am going to meet at 6 on Saturday. I am sort of nervous. But I get more nervous as Friday rolls around. Soon it's Friday. Tonight can't possibly be that bad.....can it??


	4. Tears

Cp.4-Tears-

Hey!! Me again!! Sorry I am rushing this! But I am just getting major writing flows!!! all you writers know what I'm talking about where you forget if you don't write it down..LOL anywyz. I don't own Jimmy Neutron..I am getting better at this!! :D :D p.s. thanks for wasting your time to read my stuff!! LOL! Enjoy!!

I see Nick who walks up to me with a box. I hand him his bag. He opens it to find the moose.

" OH MY GOSH CINDY!" "How The??" I just smile.

" A little bird told me," I smile at him. He kisses me on the cheek. And whispers.

" Here's your present, but there's more for you tonight after the movie," he says. I blush. What else could he have possibly have to give me? I just kiss him on the cheek back. I open it up. A beautiful heart shaped gold locket lies inside. I am speechless. I hold it up. On the back it says.

" Cindy, angel baby mine, I love you!" it's the most romantic thing he's ever given me. I kiss him warmly on the lips as a thank you. The rest of the school day passes by slowly. Finally school is over and (I am still at Lib's) we all go home. She smiles at me.

" Just think this is your last day of torture, then you can have what you really want," she smiles at me. I smile brightly, Jimmy. His beautiful blue eyes..his chocolate colored hair....his warm and gentle skin...ah yes..Jimmy.. Thinking of Jimmy I put on a light pink short-sleeved sparkly shirt and a denim skirt. I place the locket around my neck. I take out my ponytail for once. I gently spiral my golden hair. Brushing it at the same time. I place light pink frosty eyeshadow over my eyes. I throw on some pink sparkly lip-gloss stuff..and I am ready to go! When I open the bathroom door I find my perfume. Called Vanilla Dreams I sprits it on my neck arms and mid section. I walk out to Lib who is already to go. Her mouth drops open.

"HOLY CRAP!" her voice loudly cries. "YOU.. LOOK.. SO... FREAKING GOOD!!" she practically yells.

I just smile at her.

" Thank you," I state. Trying not to show embarrassment. We walk past the houses and to the movies. Nick is waiting. Arrangements for the most romantic movie in the house. Love Is More Than This- a new movie that Nick knows I've been itching to see. He has the tickets in his hand. He already ordered Mt.Dew and popcorn. He grabs my arm and we walk in. Pretty close to the front. He grabs my hand. At first I am mad but I get used to it. This is my last date with him....this is my last date.. I try to enjoy the movie. But it's pretty hard with Nick hitting on me at every romantic spot. The movie is over now. I can go home I thank the Lord. He smiles at me.

" You have to come with me," he says. I smile at him. Obviously for the other thing he said he had for me. We get to his house he takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. He turns down the lights and a candle burns in the middle of the table. A dinner?? I walk up to it. Another present sits on the table.

" Open it," he whispers standing very close to me. I open it up. A beautiful promise ring lays inside.

"You promise your self to me," and then I take the ring. And I kiss you...and we go...you know..I back away..

" You mean you gave me all this nice ...all this stuff?? Just to have sex with me?" I ask. He pushes me up against his kitchen counter.

"Yes," he says. I pull away.

" No Nick, we are only 16!!" I state!!

" So??" he asks. His lips touch mine. I fight and fight. His hands are running up and down my back. His hands begin to slide up my shirt when I kick him in the shin. I run toward the door.

" Cindy don't you love me?" he asks. Love is more than this.. More than sex.

" No I don't not like that Nick," I say.

" To bad, I'm gonna take you anyways," he states with his lips perking forwards.

" I can finally become a non-virgin," he says.

" Is that all you want me for????" I ask angrily.

"Yea, what are you gonna do about it though," I hear the door lock. Crap, what am I gonna do? He presses his lips firmly up against my lips. He shoves me against the door. Caressing my firmly closed lips with his tongue. His hands wildly running up against my back. He then starts under my shirt. Oh great..His hands reach my bra. He starts pulling one strap...NO!! I will not let this....I kick him hard in the shin. Tears fall down my cheek as I unlock the door and run out. I run so hard so fast. A light rain is falling down. My shirt is soon drenched but I don't care. My make up is running.. My tears will not stop.. I was used... I ran to the river and I fall to my knees. Deep sobs from my stomach, then groans of pain. I cry harder and harder not caring about the rain. My tears are like a river they will not stop. There is no one here to dry them. My head is spinning. My feet kick, my eyes are red. I am now officially taken by my tears I am surprised I don't drown in them. I cry out .. "WHY!!!!" After this outburst, I finally stop crying and just lay peacefully on the ground. Ya every now and then I am overwhelmed with a crying fit. But oh well. My shirt is soaking. I stand up.

" Are you done yet?" a voice asks. I surprisedly spin around and its... JIMMY.. My mouth drops open.

" How long have you been standing there?" I ask with another tear dripping down my cheek. 

" Long enough to know something is up," he says smiling. I giggle/ cry.

" Well lets just say it's none of your frickin beeswax," I state coldly. He just backs off.

"Fine just trying to be friendly," he says coldly. Silence falls between us. He moves back towards me. He touches my tear stained face.

" You know Cindy, you need to tell someone, before you explode," he laughs.

I just smile at him.

" so we are gonna try this friendship thing again?" I ask .

He nods his head yes.

" I just want to be helpful," he says. So maybe he doesn't actually care about me...but he wants to help..so I guess I can let him.. Another tear slips down from my eye. His warm melting hand wipes it. I look up into his eyes, I take his hand that was on my face.

" This is going to be hard," I state simply as two more tears run down my cheek. He squeezes my hand.

"You can do it," he whispers. And so I begin with my tale of tears.

"And so I ran out of there and I came here, where I thought I could be alone," I say bitterly. He just stands there..he is now farther away from me. His jaw is open in shock.

"So Nick was just using you!!!!!! That FILTHY SON OF A ," but I hold up one hand.

"It's okay Jimmy, I never thought I would be saying this, but thanks to you it's all okay now," I smile as I move closer to him.

" But Cind, you don't understand, I told Nick what to get you and what to do with you, I mean the hole dinner candle light thing, and so it's my fault all this happened in the first place, he was talking about thinking about losing his well you know, but I didn't make the connection, I honestly wonder what kind of a genius I am," he whispers with a light blush on his cheeks. I move even closer to him now I am shoulder to shoulder with him. I lift my hand and touch his cheek. At which point he turns to face me. " You're a genius Neutron, but even I don't expect you to predict the future, you couldn't have possibly stopped what happened tonight can't you see? Nick has probably been planning this for ages!!! Neutron like I said I don't ever expect you to predict the future! And even if you could no one could have stopped what happened, because I wouldn't have believed you, Jimmy I already owe you a big thank you," I say still touching his face.

He turns toward me.

" I know just how," he says. He opens his arms wide, I place myself in them. He is so warm.

"Friends?" he asks. I gently kiss his cheek.

"Friends," I whisper. We just stand here in the dark hugging. When we finally pull away.

" Well I should be going Jimmy," I say and kiss him real quickly on the cheek. I almost skip off...forgetting my horrible night filled with tears.... I then touched my cheek and realized...my tears... they had stopped....

Jimmy had stopped my pain, my tears....... I do love him..


	5. Better Than I Could Ever Imagine

Cp.5

** Better Than I Could Ever Imagine**

heheh!! It's me ...again..like I said..major writing flows..thanks to all who even are replying!!! Because it's always nice to see that a writers work is appreciated.

I don't own Jimmy ok? If I did what is happening between Jimmy and Cindy would've happened a LONG time ago!!! LOL!!!

This ch. Is dedicated to PRL...with all my love..

It's Saturday today..I have to meet that "secret admirer" guy or whatever. The guy that Libby says loves me. I still haven't told her about what happened between me and nick that would hurt way to much. I won't even tell her about the little bit of romance me and the Jim had last night. I touch my lips still burning from his cheek. Good night I wonder what his lips would do to me.. I just laugh at myself as I sign on to the internet.

ScIenceGeniuS- Hey Cind! (I stare blankly at the screen he called me Cind, how weird is that)

IluvMe- Hey jimmy

IluvMe- wassup?

ScIenceGeniuS- nothing really just trying to figure out..well science stuff..lol

IluvMe- when aren't you?

ScIenceGeniuS- I'm not really sure..

IluvMe- Hey Jim, I cant thank you enough for last night that was really awesome of you.

ScIenceGeniuS- It's okay Cind, I went over to Nick's after that last night, and I talked to him and said it just wasn't right..

IluvMe- YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!

ScienceGeniuS- I told him that he just was sick..LOL I got myself a good bruise on my right arm now.

IluvMe- oh jimmy...you honestly didn't have to..

ScIenceGeniuS- Ah, but I wanted to.

IluvMe- you are such an awesome friend Jim

So we droll on and on about different topics. Not fighting. Just agreeing. Soon 12 rolls around.

I sign off.. Soon six o clock rolls around. Ya my days go so fast. I walk to where I am supposed to meet this mystery guy. He is tall about Jimmy's height maybe taller. And he is in a long coat and a hat. (Looks like one of those secret agent guys) I walk up to him.

"Well hi there," I say to him. A smile just crosses his lips. I know that melting smile..I've seen it somewhere. I look into the sunglasses

" Who are you?" I ask he just laughs. No response.

" So you love me?" I ask touching his right arm. He pulls away quickly. He nods his head yes. I hug him..he doesn't know what I am planning. I pull off the hat and sunglasses.. My mouth drops open at what I see ...chocolate brown hair, freezing blue eyes....JIMMY. JIMMY IS MY SECRET ADMIRER. I stand here completely speechless..

He just laughs.

"Oops guess I've been caught!"

"But what, who, how...you love me??"I say breathless.

" Cindy, didn't you wonder why I went to talk to Nick...why I comforted you, all that, I was trying to get on your good side," he smiles. I just am standing here...not believing what is happening.

" You ...you ...love me?" He is now closer to me. Very close. He could probably hug me if he wanted to.. Now he is moving closer...he touches my face with his hand. His melting warm skin....

" I do Cindy, I really truly do, more than anything in the world," He whispers. Jimmy.. Loves me?? This only happens in dreams.

"But how ??" he interrupts me.

"Since I met you Cind, since I met you...I've been only trying to make you jealous, and than with Nick I was hurt... I just kept trying with April..with Betty..you think a genius like me could tell a girl how he feels about her...but I just couldn't I was afraid I'd lose you forever," he is blushing I've never seen him blush this much before. Even when I've kissed him.

" Oh Jim, that's so sweet!"

"So you don't feel anything for me right?" Just then I fling my arms around him.

I kiss the top of his ear playfully and whisper.

" I love you to Jimmy...more than anything...I've loved you ever since I've met you.." I kiss his ear again. I pull away and look into his blue eyes. They are sparkling more than I have ever seen them sparkle.. They look so gorgeous.

" Really???" I smile with a slight blush.

" Really," I assure him. My arms still around the back of his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist.

" I've dreamt of this so often James, how do I make sure it's happening?" I ask smiling.

"You make James sound so good," he laughs. He appears to be thinking. Then he whispers. " I know how to make sure," he smiles wisely... He moves closer into me. He is leaning toward me. I perk my lips forward as he does so also..and he leans down into me and then.. Closer...closer.....than it happens.. His lips touch mine. His lips are like sweet burning honey. I feel like my back has grown wings....this is heaven..in fact I feel like heaven itself opened up and is in this kiss.... I never want this to end..I am in heaven...my father never died..Nick never did any of that stuff...nothing..no problems.. I am seeing glowing bright lights..and on top of it all I have serious butterflies.. I can only hear my heart beating....we slowly pull away.. I just stand here with my eyes shut for a while. He laughs. When I open them he is still really close to me.

" That was .." I start but he finishes..

" Heaven," . My lips still burning with his sweet taste.

" I think I like heaven," I say blushing and lean into his lips. Again heaven. He moves his arms up to my neck. Holding, cradling my face. Just then his lips open and his tongue caresses my lips. Oh sweet mercy, his tongue is like candy..sweet candy..like that perfect candy that he made oh so long ago. My stomach has the same feeling...who am I kidding?? This is better than I ever thought... just then I seem to figure out that he wants entrance into my mouth. So I relax my mouth and he gains entrance. Just then our tongues collide..I moan with unexpected pleasure as he tastes again of sweet honey.. I want more!! French kissing is way better than I ever thought it could have ever been.... give me more candy...please..I feel like a child digging in the candy jar.. Just then the kiss turns passionate...his arms move to my back and run up and down it as I wildly rub his neck. He starts rubbing my back oh my gosh this is so perfect...to perfect...he slowly pushes me up against a nearby tree. He pulls away.

" Wow Jimmy, that was," I try to state breathlessly. But he shuts me up by forcing me up against him and the tree. His tongue finds mine quickly.. He is pushing himself up against me with my arms around his neck. Rubbing the back of it. In and out his tongue moves..wow..he is really good...soo good. He breaks away from the kiss and gently kisses my neck. Starting at my cheek bone..down to where my shirt starts. At which point I slowly sit down. He sits there across from me kissing my neck..then his lips find mine again. Yummy this is soooo yummy....he tastes so good..I want more!!! I all of a sudden push him onto the ground. Wildly kissing him....I sit up breaking the kiss. I kiss his neck playfully. He also sits up and then pushes me beneath him.

" Jimmy, this is weird," I say..

" Oh sorry," he starts to move away. But I forcefully pull his face into mine. His hands at my side. he pulls up and breaks each and every kiss... then passionately starts them again. Oh, this is way to perfect. Than he rolls on his side while kissing me and takes me warmly in his arms. We break the kiss. I am now completely breathless. I lay my head warmly on his chest and his arms surround me protecting me from everything. Silence. Well after making out so wildly like we just did there would be silence between anyone. We lay hear looking at the sky. Watching the perfect pink, gold, purple, and orange sunset. Finally I break the silence.

" This sunset is amazing James, the most perfect one I have ever seen,".

" I know Cind, and it's all the better watching it with someone you love," he says. I smile at him and again he playfully places his lips up against mine. Then after the sunset we stare at the stars.

"I've dreamt of this, ooo so often," I laugh.

" I know Cind, and now to make this the most perfect night in history, will you go out with me?" he asks smiling.

" Oh...YES!!!" I laugh. He playfully rolls on top of me again. Intertwining his fingers with mine.

" That's what I thought," he says. Again he passionately kisses me. Have mercy ...

"Well we best be going my mom will be worried,".

" And so will libs, you know no one is ever going to believe all this,"I say as he helps me up off the ground.

" Who cares," he laughs as he still holds my hand. He then wraps his arm around my waist. And walks me to Lib's.

" You look so beautiful right now Cind," he says smiling.

" Good night Jimmy," I say smiling. He moves into me.

" Can I get a good night kiss?" he laughs. I nod my head yes as he moves closer. Our lips gently meet. This is way to much like heaven. I giggle as I pull away.

I quickly kiss him again and head inside. He is standing outside..but when he walks away .... a feeling over whelms me. Happiness..burning happiness..and that's when it happens..

" YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I almost dance to the couch where I fall backwards on to it. I sit here staring at the ceiling. If I had known that I would be kissing..dating...JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON.... last night I wouldn't have given a rip about stupid Nick. I touch my lips..now burning ....he touched them!! I touched him! I never want this to end. Libs comes running down the stairs.

" Are you okay?" she looks awfully worried and pale.

" MORE THAN OKAY!!! I AM PERFECT!!!!" I yell happily. As I stand up. I hug her excitedly.

" I love life," I say smiling as I practically skip up the stairs. She follows me.

" What in the world?" She asks. I play nervously with my ponytail.

" You'll never believe me anyways," I say laughing.

" Try me," she says.

" It turns out Jimmy was my secret admirer..he's loved me this hole time..I told him I loved him to..then we kissed...and made out.... and we are officially dating now..." I say laughing a bit fast.. Libby just stares.

" You and Neutron..are ....going out?? You kissed? Made out?? HE LOVES YOU?? YOU LOVE HIM???" she smiles happily. "FINALLY!!!!"

I just look at her.

" Like I said I've known that you two have had a thing for each other..you've loved him ...ever since he came here..and him same with you...I could feel it girl! Finally you two weirdos have come to your senses!!! haha!! He actually kissed you!! He actually told you!! GO JIMMY! GO CINDY!" her hand makes a triumphant stab in the air. I just blush.

" This is defiantly going to be better than I could ever imagine," I say blushing to every corner of my face. Just than the phone rings...it's Jimmy. Yes, this is going to be better than I could ever ...ever.. Imagine...

Well that's all folks hope ya liked it!! :D :D all my love kTe

Again..this ch. Was dedicated to Philip Ryan Long with all of my love..even though I know you can't return it!! I still luv ya honey!


End file.
